


Girls | Sara Lance Video Edit

by sweetaswholepie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: I know the song is problematic but I edited out the wine parts bc we all know we don’t need wine to kiss girls.





	Girls | Sara Lance Video Edit




End file.
